Crema y Chocolate
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Gregory le prepara a Mycroft una rica torta para su cumpleaños. Mycroft solo puede recordar lo mucho que lo apreciaba desde que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, y ese día, se convertiría en algo más. También descubrió que la crema y el chocolate hacían una combinación ideal. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** Crema y Chocolate.

 **Resumen:** Gregory le prepara a Mycroft una rica torta para su cumpleaños. Mycroft solo puede recordar lo mucho que lo apreciaba desde que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, y ese día, se convertiría en algo más. También descubrió que la crema y el chocolate hacían una combinación ideal. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Notas:** No pudo ser beteado pero lo revise con cuidado, lo lamento por cualquier error que pueda tener D: Gracias por leer

* * *

Respiro nuevamente, tratando de controlar sus ansias y sus tentaciones, una torta con crema y pedazos de frutilla por dentro, bañada en chocolate amargo y una bocha de helado al lado. Ese era el postre que Gregory le había preparado para su cumpleaños número quince.

Pero tenía que controlarse si quería bajar de peso, no podía hacer excepciones ni por un día en su dieta.

Gregory Lestrade era su amigo hace dos años, y se había vuelto parte importante de su vida, tampoco es que Mycroft pudiese evitar quererlo si preparaba esa delicia sólo para él.

Greg ejercía un poder sobre el pelirrojo desde que se conocieron, uno más poderoso, y más ahora, que le daba torta, eso derrumbaba todas las paredes del adolescente. A pesar de los años de edad que se llevaban, que eran tres, Gregory tenía dieciocho y estaba por cumplir sus diecinueve dentro de algunos meses, ellos pudieron sin problemas formar un buen vínculo.

Era una relación un tanto extraña, él era un adolescente que desde niño recibía por parte de sus compañeros burlas, no tan sólo por su sobrepeso, si no, también por sus cabellos pelirrojos y sus pecas que parecían infinitas en su piel. También decía que era un estirado, y un creído, Mycroft Holmes no tenía amigos en el instituto, muchos decían que era porque es un presumido que se cree mejor que todos, algunos otros decían que su padre era una persona de mucho poder, y si molestabas a Mycroft, su padre te mataría.

Era el traga libros, el único que prefería sentarse a leer y estudiar una noche tranquila, a estar en un boliche matando neuronas al ingerir bebidas alcohólicas. El coeficiente intelectual de Mycroft, por supuesto era mucho mayor al de sus compañeros, era muy inteligente, y aunque es todavía joven para decidir de que trabajará, el pelirrojo ya tenía muy claro que quería estudiar política. Y tener un "pequeño" puesto en el gobierno británico. Era un chico muy serio para su edad, le habían dicho incontables veces las amigas de su madre.

Mientras que, Gregory, toda su vida había estado rodeado de amigos y familia, daba una sonrisa sincera siempre y buscaba sacar lo mejor de sí mismo, era un poco impaciente en ocasiones, eso sí. Él quería ser policía, le gustaba ese oficio. Además iba perfecto, perfecto con sus gustos, Greg amaba las donuts, eran su postre preferido después de cada comida, en la merienda, el desayuno, si le dabas donuts para vivir, él no tendría problema con cada día de su vida comer lo mismo.

Y sin embargo no todo es perfecto para él, Lestrade había tenido problemas económicos, su padre desempleado, su madre estresada por el cansancio que implicaba tener que alimentar, tres bocas, con su padre cuatro. Sus hermanos y el habían hecho un pacto: Ganarían dinero, y ayudarían a mamá en lo que necesite con el mismo. Pero Greg también necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar sus estudios, por lo que tenía que trabajar el doble, se cansaba mucho, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa, para no preocupar a sus hermanos menores.

La amistad de ellos dos surgió de una manera inesperada.

Uno de los trabajos de Gregory era el de cuidar de algunos niños, enseguida recibió una llamada de una madre desesperada, sus palabras exactas habían sido: "tengo un hijo de ocho años que espanta a todas las personas que lo cuidan" y el realmente necesitaba el trabajo, aceptó. Entonces la mujer, la señora Holmes, le dio la dirección.

Al día siguiente Greg ya estaba tocando la puerta de su enorme casa, cinco minutos antes, no estaba nervioso, a él le gustaban mucho los niños. Sólo le gustaba ser puntual y el primer día sobre todo, tenía que dar una buena imagen para que la señora lo contratara más seguido.

Quien le abrió la puerta no fue una mujer, sino un chico de aproximadamente trece años, bastante regordete, pelirrojo y con pecas en el rostro. A Gregory le pareció adorable, y sonrió un poco sin querer.

\- ¿Eres el que cuida a mi hermano? - preguntó secamente. El castaño oscuro sólo asintió como respuesta, mientras que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar. - le dije a mamá que podía encargarme de él sólo, no tenía que buscarle una niñera.

El niño dijo más en un susurro, pero luego de repente pareció recordar sus modales, y le extendió la mano, se presentó como Mycroft Holmes, Greg también se presentó, asumió que Mycroft era el hermano tranquilo, entonces.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando un niño pálido, de pelo negro y con unos rizos que lo harían ver adorable, se acercó a él y se encargó de deducir su vida en un par de minutos, bien, la frase: "Las apariencias engañan" es muy cierta, se lamentó de pensar en el niño como un ser adorable, cuando escuchó la deducción se quedó callado, todo era cierto y no podía negarlo, pero le molestaba un poco que cuente toda su vida así como si nada, se recordó que era un niño.

Le pareció mucho menos adorable cuando le dijo gordo a su hermano, y hacia chistes sobre lo pensado que era - en todos los sentidos -, y lo mucho que le gustaban los postres.

Le reprendió por lo grosero que estaba siendo, y el demonio disfrazado de ángel, le contestó:

\- Y que empezabas a caerme bien, Gavin.

Greg gruñó ante la mención de su nombre mal dicho. Llegó la mujer que era sumamente parecida a Mycroft, por su color rojo de pelo y sus pecas, ella no estaba gorda pero tenía mejillas muy redondas.

Hablaron un buen rato, hasta que la mujer y Mycroft, a quien saludo con la mano, se retiraban de la casa.

Le costó trabajo, pero al final Greg pudo meter a ese niño llamado Sherlock adentro de su cama a las nueve exactamente.

Realmente los padres se habían esmerado en conseguir un nombre único y original para sus hijos. Unos quince minutos más tarde llegaron la señora Holmes y el niño regordete.

Terminaron acordando algo que a ambos les parecía bien, vendría los lunes y jueves desde las tres hasta las seis de la tarde, también vendría los viernes y sábados a la noche para cuidarlo mientras ella sale con su esposo a comer.

Por lo que Gregory y Mycroft estaban viéndose las caras más seguido, cruzándose sin esperarlo, y manteniendo una relación de saludar e intercambiar algunas pocas palabras. Un día extrañamente Greg se encontró con el pelirrojo por la calle y le preguntó si quería tomar algo. El castaño oscuro se rió divertido pero aceptó, con la condición de que el que pagaría sería el. Lestrade quería pagar, parecía ilógico que no dejara pagar al niño rico, pero pensó que se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que un niño de trece le pagara un café. Pronto estuvieron en el lugar más cercano que encontraron, Mycroft arrugo levemente la nariz al entrar y ver cómo era por dentro, era un lugar pequeño, familiar y más bien acogedor, pero Greg pensó que el chico no estaría muy acostumbrado a aquello, si no a lugares más caros y elegantes. Sonrió entonces y sintió la mirada del pelirrojo en su nuca cuando fue a sentarse en la mesa.

Se entretuvieron hablando, hasta que sin querer a las tardes cuando Lestrade no cuidaba de Sherlock, los dos se iban al mismo café, siempre a la misma hora.

El siempre pedía unas donuts con su café con tres cucharadas de azúcar, mientras que Mycroft siempre pedía té sin azúcar y galletas, de esas que no engordaban nada, sólo para llenar el estómago. El insistía en nunca romper su dieta, y en las únicas ocasiones en las que se permitía hacerlo era porque Gregory le había preparado algo dulce para comer.

Las conversaciones siempre empezaban con Sherlock, el loco de su hermanito menor y según el mismo niño detective asesor en un futuro.

Pronto la conversación tomó su curso para ir derivando en cuestión de temas y se sintieron cómodos uno con el otro.

Así por dos años, un apretón en el hombro hizo que Mycroft volviera de sus pensamientos y dejara de mirar como tonto su plato. Miró hacia atrás y sobre su hombro derecho una fuerte y grande mano ejercía presión sin provocarle dolor.

Se encontró de frente con una sonrisa sincera y perfecta a sus ojos, y unos ojos chocolate que reflejaban felicidad, y se sintió como en casa.

Gregory siempre había ejercido un poder sobre él, y como no lo haría si le entregaba ese postre dulce, esa delicia exquisita, tan perfecta, como el mismísimo Gregory.

\- No sabes en que dilema me encontraba. No sabía si preferirías crema o chocolate con las frutillas. - sonrió nuevamente, y Mycroft también sintió como las comisuras de sus labios empezaban a levantarse en una pequeña pero muy honesta sonrisa. - tuve que preguntarle a tu hermano.

Mycroft arqueo la ceja y miró curioso a Greg, esa mirada bastó para que el castaño se explicara.

\- Tuve ayuda de John. - gruñó -, el niño no me diría nada si yo iba a preguntarle de frente, John tuvo que ayudar a que tu hermano abriera la boca.

\- Él sabía que era lo que prefería.

\- Sherlock no lo admitirá, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de si preferirías crema o chocolate. Así que me decidí por las dos. Yo... ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Cómo podría no gustarme, Gregory?

Menos mal que Lestrade no le preguntó a Mycroft si prefería crema o chocolate, porque no sabría cual elegir, los dos sabores hacían que su paladar sintiese el mismo cielo, el mayor de los placeres era degustar esos dos sabores juntos. La crema y el chocolate hacían la perfecta combinación, ambos quedaban más que deliciosos con las frutillas.

Definitivamente, sintió que tocaba las estrellas cuando se llevó el primer bocado a la boca.

Mycroft no supo muy bien cómo empezó el primer beso que se dio con Gregory, sólo sabía tres cosas:

Que fue un momento especial, que nunca se borraría de su memoria.

Que el sabor de los labios de Gregory era más rico que cualquier postre que haya probado.

Y también que, una vez que empezaron, no podían parar.


End file.
